La Muerte de los Riddle
by sahiritacool
Summary: Ésta es mi versión de la muerte de los Riddle. Les añadí más personajes para que la historia sea más interesante. Aquí contará el sufrimiento de Tom y los motivos por la cual éste asesinó a su verdadero padre y a su familia. Ojalá que les guste.


**L****a Muerte de los Riddle**

**Capítulo 1**

Era una noche fría de verano hace mucho tiempo en el Pequeño Hangleton. Estaba en penumbras y nadie estaba en las afueras de la calle, excepto por una joven sirvienta que acababa de salir del mercado de camino para el hogar de sus amos. Finalmente llegó a su destino: **La Mansión Riddle**. E inmediatamente entró al lugar.

La joven, que tenía a sazón unos veinticuatro años, llamó a los dueños de la casa; pero nadie le respondió. Le pareció raro eso porque la mayoría de las veces escuchaba el grito de la Mary, Jonathan o de su querido hijo Tom Riddle quejándose; pero sobre todo el de la esposa de Tom Cecilia ordenándole un mandado o de los hijos de Tom de Cecilia Aarón y Kimberly peleándose por un plato de suflé. También le pareció raro que toda la casa estaba en penumbras y sin una sola luz encendida.

-¡Qué raro! Los Riddle no están discutiendo. Y que raro que todas las luces estén apagadas. Bueno parece que todos se durmieron temprano. Bien será mejor que averigüe que todo esté bien porque parece que todo está pacífico hoy.- se decía Prue Robinson, la joven sirvienta e inmediatamente subió a las escaleras, sin imaginarse la terrible sorpresa que se llevaría.

Prue subió silenciosamente las escaleras de la mansión por sea caso todos los Riddle estaban dormidos y se dirigió a la sala, cuando de pronto un gritó horripilante salió de su boca al mirar la sala. Los Riddle si estaban dormidos; pero dormidos para siempre, estaban muertos y todos estaban con cicatrices y golpes muy extraños que no parecían de cuchillo o de machete. Jonathan Riddle tenía una pistola en sus manos. Quizás él quería defenderse de su asesino; pero no pudo. En cuanto a su esposa, ella se veía más aterrada y tenía en su brazo a una joven de cabellos rubios y ondulados que tenía unos quince años, que no era nada más y nada menos que la pequeña Kim. Parecía que la abuela trató de proteger a su nieta; pero tampoco pudo y ellas, al igual que Jonathan, no tenían indicios de violencia en todo su cuerpo. En cuanto a Aarón, de unos dieciséis, el estaba con un machete en su manos y con la cara asustada como su abuelo.

Pero lo que ellos no sufrieron no fue nada comparado a lo que parecía que fue el destino final de Tom y Cecilia Riddle, ya que éstos fueron los únicos que más sufrieron. La mujer rubia y atractiva de unos treitaidos años estaba amarada en una silla, estaba despeinada y desarreglada, tenía más golpes y cicatrices que ninguno de sus familiares, y se notaba que el asesino la violó antes de acabarla. Pero no fue comparado con su marido ya que tenía un rostro demacrado y su rostro hermoso ya no lo era con las terribles cicatrices que tenía en su cara, sobre todo en el pecho ya que formaba una terrible palabra, decía perro. Y en la pared en donde ellos estaban decía las siguientes palabras:

"**He aquí el maldito perro que nunca me quiso y la mujerzuela por la cual abandonó a mi madre. **

**Atentamente:**

**TMR"**

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡No puede ser, no eso es imposible!- decía aterrada Prue y se fue corriendo en búsqueda de los policías. Pero la joven no sabía el porqué unas personas tan llenas de vida terminaron así, ni muchísimo menos quien era ese misterioso TMR. Solo el asesino sabía y éste todavía seguía en el Pequeño Hangleton, mirando desde lejos a Prue.

Fue entonces cuando Prue decidió salir de la casa a relajarse un rato en el bosque. De pronto cuando estaba caminando, alguien saltó y no le permitió el paso. Era un joven moreno de unos dieciséis años, de cabello negro y ondulado, alto, ojos verdes oscuros, pálido y muy atractivo; pero muy amenazante. Tenía una varita en sus manos y la estaba apuntándola a Prue. La muchacha se alejó aterrada; pero a la vez sorprendente por el enorme parecido al señor del lugar.

-Hola Prudence.- musitó amenazante el joven.

La muchacha salió corriendo asustada tan rápido como pudo; pero éste lo atrapó.

-Por favor, por favor, no me mates, no te haré daño. No se lo diré te lo juro.- lloraba la muchacha.

-Está bien, salte y aléjate de mí.- gritó Tom Riddle Junior.

La muchacha le hizo caso y se alejó de Tom; pero en el fondo sintió en su corazón una gran curiosidad.

-Oye, ¿tú eres TMR?- preguntó atónita.

-Sí y qué. Tom Marvolo Riddle; o debería ser, el terrible error u el hijo indeseado del perro Riddle. Ese maldito y la zorra de su mujer, por ser el motivo de que nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi cuando aún no existía, se merecían eso y muchas cosas más.- musitó Tom.

-Pero los hijos de Tom y Cecilia, o sea tus medio hermanos, ni tus abuelos se merecían eso.- dijo Prue.

-Oh tú los apoyas. Ellos son un estorbo para mi. Y si los hubiera dejado vivos ellos me delataría, por eso los asesiné también.

Entonces Prue miró al muchacho un momento y él la miró también. Bostezó y dijo. -¿Quieres saber la razón de todo eso y cómo fueron los hechos? Pues te lo contaré. Pero no te atrevas sangre sucia de delatarme. ¿Entendido?- amenazó.

-Si, no diré nada, lo juro.- dijo llorando la chica.

-Pues te lo contaré.- dijo bajando su varita, que era en realidad la de su tío y se tranquilizó para contar la historia.


End file.
